1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dough imprinters for placing symbols, letters, or numerals onto dough pieces prior to baking.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various dough piece imprinters or stampers have been advanced. Usually these include a set of rotary blocks much like a rotary printing device that carry the symbol, letter, or numeral that is to be imprinted on a piece of dough. The blocks are generally mounted onto a common shaft, and are operated simultaneously in response to position of a row of dough pieces carried on a conveyor. This will work in instances where the dough pieces are properly aligned across a traveling conveyor belt, but such instances are generally few and far between. The dough pieces in a row are many times shifted slightly relative to each other, so uniformity of imprinting is not easily obtained with the existing devices.